The taste of mainstream smoke from smoking articles containing tobacco can be enhanced by incorporating various flavor-enhancing agents (“flavorants”) as additives into smoking articles. For instance, tobacco smoke passing through a carbon sorbent material can lose favorable taste attributes. Thus, adding various flavorants back into tobacco smoke to replace lost flavorants is desirable. However, the enhancement in the taste of smoking articles by known methods is not long-lasting and may result in products having inconsistent flavor. Volatile flavors incorporated into smoking products are not stably retained. Flavorants inadvertently migrate into sorbents of cigarette filters capable of removing gas-phase constituents. Flavorants superficially applied to either the tobacco-containing portion or the packaging portion of cigarette products are irreversibly lost. Furthermore, flavorant molecules may be chemically modified at high internal temperatures generated during smoking use, and may produce byproducts that exhibit one or more undesirable tastes. Thus, there is a continuing interest in producing tobacco-containing, smoking articles that are modified to provide consistent and controlled delivery of a large variety of additives, including flavorants and/or non-flavorant additives, to smokers during use.